


Three times Maria made Wonder Woman wanting more and one time Wonder Woman made Maria wanting more

by The_Pom_on_30th_Street



Series: 365 project [4]
Category: Crossover? - Fandom, DC Comics, Justice League - All Media Types, RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pom_on_30th_Street/pseuds/The_Pom_on_30th_Street
Summary: Three times Maria teased Wonder Women and left her wanting more and wanting to feel more of her against her. The first was their first meeting, the second was Maria entering her home after Diana was doing research on her, and the last one was before a press conference. However, Diana finally gets her payback at night at the beach.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Maria Valentine, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 365 project [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048799
Kudos: 2





	Three times Maria made Wonder Woman wanting more and one time Wonder Woman made Maria wanting more

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know if this is considered a cross-over with rwby considering that the only character from it is mercury black and even then it is an au where only Mercury Black was a clone of Superman(similar to conner.) This is set in a justice league au that I am doing with a friend whose muse is Mercury Black. If anyone knows if this is a crossover or not please let me know

**1) First meeting**

The first time Diana had ever seen her, it was through the glass of the interrogation room at the watchtower. “What did she do?” She frowns as Superman walks out frustrated. “Nothing yet, she and her brother were here in Superboys room.” She raised an eyebrow before Superman sighed. “Mercury’s room. They said they were just waiting for him but how would they have access to here?” Wonder Woman Frowns as she looks back at the woman in the room. She had her legs propped on the table leaning back in her chair. “I can get the truth out of her.” her hand going to her lasso. Superman nods “Please I tried everything but I am not batman.” He sighs. “I’m sure you tried your best” She pats his shoulder before walking in. The woman looked at her. She had blue horns that branched out like deer horns and blue scales that ran down her brown skin. The scales were on her cheeks and neck. She had on a white blazer that was open with no shirt underneath. She could see some of her chests but most of it was covered in scales. Diana ran her eyes back up before her breath caught as she met cold blue eyes that were surrounded by darkness. “Take a picture,” she said as she smiled showing her fangs. She faked a scowl “How did you know how to get here.” The woman’s face turned from a smirk to a tired scoff “I don’t snitch. The boy in blue already tried.” 

“He isn’t like me.” She said as she got the lasso. The woman raised an eyebrow before she grunted feeling Diana throw the rope around her. She grunts as it starts to glow. “What are you doing here and how did you get here.” The woman shut her mouth as she tried to resist the lasso. “I won’t break.” The woman said. Diana’s eyes narrowed before the woman let out a gasp. “We got here because we managed to hack into your system and got into Superboys room because we knew that the big boy in blue would be too concerned with us being here rather than paying attention. We were contracted to help the animal house to take Luthor out.” Maria snarled through gritted teeth. Diana frowned as she pulled the lasso away from her and got out quickly. She may not agree with Luthor but she still did not believe in killing him. She heads into the other interrogation room quickly. “They were distracting Superman, they had their eyes set on Luthor.” Superman frowns as the man pouts. “Aw Wonder Woman going to ruin my fun with the big blue?” Superman frowns before leaving quickly. The man, most likely the woman’s brother huffs before Wonder Woman left to follow Superman. 

It wasn’t until they reached Metropolis and checked Lex, that they both realized they were played. Wonder Woman cursed as she tried to use her commlink. She frowns hearing nothing but static. “It’s just static.” Superman frowns before shaking his head. “Everyone is fine, they must have messed with our comms.” Superman snarled his jaw tensing. Diana frowns as she follows Superman back to the watchtower. After a few hours her mind was still preoccupied with the woman instead of her job. 

**2) Research**

Diana let out a tired sigh as she looked through the different books. She still couldn’t get that woman out of her mind. From what she gathered from Superman, her brother was becoming a problem. He had taken interest in him and had broken into his apartment on multiple occasions yet when she asked if he wanted her to do something about it he told her that he could handle it. If she didn’t know better she would have thought Superman was embarrassed to ask for help, however, the fact that Superman has been leaving a bit earlier from the watchtower and his kids coming over to his apartment more often suggested otherwise. However, beyond that, he told her that the two siblings were twins that were elemental demons.  
However, that was not enough information for her to find anything meaningful about her no matter how many books she read. “I didn’t know you were a fan.” Diana turned around hearing her voice before she tensed. “How-”

“Thinking about demons too much can cause some to be summoned. And you, my dear friend, have been thinking about me more than you should.” Diana frowned as she looked at her “And why do you say that.” The woman goes over to her. She was wearing an open button-up this time. “Because I’m a villain, a killer.” Diana frowned more as she reached for her lasso. “The last time we talked you sent me on a goose chase so you and your brother could escape. Doesn’t sound like a killer to me.” The woman laughed as she pressed her cold gloved hand against her. She shivered feeling it against her warm skin. “I’m a mercenary, I’m pretty sure it’s against league code to be thinking about people like me like that.” Diana’s face flushed as the woman rested her chin against her shoulder. “I do not think of you in any manner other than curiosity.” The woman chuckled “Still dangerous, why do you want to know about me when you could be sending me to jail. I just told you I was a mercenary.” 

“There isn’t anything to prove that I-” The woman pulled back and laughed at her making her face flush even more with embarrassment. “Hm, maybe it’s because you don’t want to, or is it because you require my services?” She hummed into her ear. Diana shivered before moving away. “No, I just wanted to see if there was more to you other than just being someone who is irritating.” She faked a snarl. She had hoped the other had bought it, she didn’t like the feeling of warmth growing in her chest. “That would be my brother but it seems like he is already taken by your little boyfriend.” Diana scoffed “he isn’t my boyfriend.” The woman raised an eyebrow “good, I’ll be seeing you soon.” She said before kissing her cheek. Diana tensed and before she knew it she was gone. She frowned as she looked at herself in the mirror seeing the blue kiss mark on her cheek. She needed to get herself in control before she fell into something she couldn’t get out of. 

**3) World Press Conference**

Diana sighed as she paced back and forth, despite seeming calm and collected when she did the press conference before every single one she was nervous. Everyone that watched the meetings always took her world like gospel hanging onto every single word. Those who wanted to find fault within what she was saying, trying to find a way they could change their plans to make what she said like horse shirt, or those whose hopes were already fragile enough and they just wanted something to believe in. It was so much pressure for her to look perfect. Any little distraction would- “Hey Wonder.” Diana looked back tensed as she looked at the woman. God all she was wearing was a white tube top and high-waisted blue jeans. She made the mistake of running her eyes down her body. “What are you doing here?” She said her voice came out harsher than she wanted to. The woman didn’t care as she strolled over and wrapped her arms around her shoulder. “I felt that you were stressed and I can’t have my favorite hero freaking out.” 

“How-Favorite hero?” She frowned. She did not need the extra pressure from her of all people. She already took more of her mind than she should be. “Well, I like you more out of the whole little league of yours. You are..” She trailed off as she looked down her body. Diana shivered under her cold gaze before she saw her eyes settle on her chest. She moved a hand down and rested it above her heart. “Your kinder, the others I say I am a mercenary and they are all ready to send me to jail, well besides the Flash.” Diana frowned as she pulled away from her. The woman made a grand sweeping motion around the area. “I try to give everyone a chance at redemption.” 

“You always look for the best in people even when you shouldn’t.” She hummed as she turned her back to Diana. “Must be tiresome to not just lose hope in someone.” Diana shakes her head “It’s why I continue to fight for people.” The woman went over to her and nodded. “It’s almost showtime Diana.” Diana frowns as she looked at the clock. She blinked seeing how much time had passed it had felt like it was covered in syrup with how slow it was moving. “Can I give you a goodluck kiss.” Diana blinked but against her better judgement she nodded her head. The woman smiled and went over kissing her. Diana kissed back letting her hands fall down to her waist. The woman groaned as she pulled Diana closer running her hand into her hair. Diana groaned going to pick her up before she pulled away. “The name is Maria.” Diana frowns a bit confused before she turns her head, hearing knocking on the door. “Wonder Woman are you ready?” She heard Green Lantern say through the door. Her eyes widen as she looks at the clock. She frowns and goes to head out before Maria pushes her to a wall kissing her again. She grunted before kissing back with a growl. There was another loud knock. Maria pulled away with a smile “Good luck I know you’ll do great.” Diana’s face flushed as she looked at herself in the nearby mirror seeing blue lipstick smudged with her red on. “Di-”  
“I am fine John, sorry I accidentally spilled something.” She said quickly as she went into the bathroom grabbing the makeup wipe and rubbing it against her lips before brushing her hair.  
The press conference went surprisingly well despite Wonder Woman’s mind talking about Maria. The feeling of her cold lips against hers and the way her hands felt in her hair. She sighed as she headed back to her room rubbing her face. She was falling harder than she wanted to. 

**4) Icecream**

Despite having a day off and being out of her costume for once, she was still tasked to do something. Superman had asked her to do a favor in watching the boys and making sure that neither of them did anything stupid. While she understood why, after the party that was thrown in the fortress of solitude. When she asked why he couldn’t watch him his face turned a bit red as he muttered some excuse about Perry needing him to work on a story. She doubted that was the real reason but she knew better than to press him about it.  
She walked over to the ice cream shop that Mercury had sent her the directors too. Her eyes widened as she saw a pair of familiar horns. Her face flushed a deep shade of red as she saw what she was wearing. A red lace halter top with short dark blue high waisted shorts. “Hey Diana.” Mercury said. Diana tensed and gave him a lot before Mercury smiled “Don’t worry Maria already knows.” She blinked “She knows about most people in the league.” 

“Merc-”

“I don’t kiss and tell Diana.” Maria smiles. Diana frowns before sighing. “If Clark ever found out-” 

“My brother is probably keeping him busy most of the time and even if he did Carlos probably would prevent him from scolding Mercury too hard.” Maria said making Diana sputter. “So they are dating?” Maria nods stretching. She looked at the top seeing it rise to show the bottom of her chest. She looked away with a small blush. “Come on let's get some ice cream before everyone else gets here.” Mercury nods as he heads inside. Maria smiles as she looks at Diana. “Come on I promise I won’t bite. Unless you want me too.” She purred. Diana huffed and followed her, her face flushing. By the time they stepped out of the ice cream shop she was shocked to see Barry and Fareyatta there. “What are you guys doing here?” Fareyatta stammered “What are you doing here.” she frowned. “Clark asked me to keep an eye on mercury.” Fareyatta and Barry huffed “we are heading to a private beach with Mercury and Maria. It's my uh girlfriend.” Fareyatta explained. Diana blinks “I didn’t know you were seeing someone.” Fareyatta shrugged as a woman with white hair quickly wrapped around an arm around Fareyatta. “Red?” out of everyone she knew she certainly did not think that Fareyatta would be dating her. Red’s dismissive attitude to herself and her body seemed enough to make Fareyatta consider her an annoyance. In fact Fareyatta had complained about her more than once while she was getting a post battle check up. Fareyatta shrugged before her eyes widened before Diana could figure out why she was quickly pulled close to a cold body she knew all too well. “Hey guys.” Maria smiles as she held Diana by the waist. 

For most of the trip Maria had been flirting with Diana ignoring Mercury’s groans and pleas to stop. When he tried to tease her she fired back with a quick tease of her mentioning his harem. She had tried to ask Mercury what Maria ment but he quickly went silent muttering about payback. Once they made it to the beach though Maria had kicked it up another notch stating that they should go swimming slipping out of her shorts. Diana felt her mouth go dry as she looked at her, she was wearing a pair of black boxers with lace around the edges that were almost as short as her shorts. “Diana join me for a swim?” She smiled as she looked at her. “I don’t have any clothes.” She argued while she wouldn’t mind getting her clothes wet she did mind being alone in the waters with Maria. She felt like she wouldn’t be able to keep her hands to herself underneath the waters. “I’ll go.” mercury said as he took off his shirt and shorts. Maria smiles as Red gets up already in her bathing suit. All three of them raced into the ocean but Diana could only keep her eyes on Maria. 

After a while Mercury and Red both got out of the waters heading back inside the beach house with Fareyatta and Barry. Diana had stated that she would wait for Maria not wanting to leave her alone. They all agreed with Red coming back out with a blanket for her. When Maria came back out Diana was already snuggled up under the blanket. “Hey” Maria yawned as she walked over. She grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself. “How was the swim.” Diana said as she got up. “It was good.” Maria smiled looking up at her. Diana nodded as she looked back at the house. Most of the lights were off meaning that no one would see what she planned to do. “Lets-” Maria gasped as Diana kissed her, pulling her close. Maria groaned as she wrapped her arms around her. Diana deepens it pulling their hips flushed together. Maria shivered as Diana moved a hand down and in between her thighs. “Please” Maria shivered before Diana smirked and moved her hands to her ass. She started to kiss her neck making Maria moan. Her kisses felt like they were burning into her skin. “It's late we should head inside,” Diana whispered into her ear before pulling away, grabbing the blanket. Maria blinked as she stood there dumbfounded watching Diana walking into the house swaying her hips. She licked her lips before a bluish hue came to her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story, please leave a kudos and comment :)


End file.
